warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowflurry’s Innocence
I’m also working on Flameflight’s Destiny Why did I choose this title when it has nothing to do with the actual story? I have no idea. Hooray! Snowflurry’s Innocence is on popular pages! :D Cover by TheFauxFox Prologue- Flickerstar The ash-gray tabby stared forlornly at the small, silvery pool. Another cat, a white one, came over and joined him. Flickerstar, the first cat, barely glanced at Blizzardwing, the second cat. They looked forlornly on until Blizzardwing broke the silence. “What is troubling you, my friend?“ asked Blizzardwing. Flickerstar just sighed. ”We were both loyal and good cats of RiverClan, Blizzardwing.” he answered. “But the Silverpool does not lie. I fear that a once-loyal cat is soon to turn against her own kin.” he continued. Blizzardwing gasped. “Flickerstar, are you sure that’s true?” he said, shocked. Flickerstar just repeated, “The Silverpool doesn’t lie.” Blizzardwing shook his head in disbelief. That just couldn’t be true... can it? ''he thought. The two StarClan cats stared at each other, one; a solemn face, the other, still shaking his head in disbelief. Chapter 1 Snowflurry watched carefully as her new apprentice, Mintpaw, demonstrated the hunting crouch for a bird. “Good job, Mintpaw!” she praised him. Sure, Mintpaw was barely out of his kit days, but he was eager to learn and quick to learn it. '' He’ll make a fine warrior one day, ''Snowflurry thought. ”Ready to try that hunting on a real bird?” she asked. “Sure!” Mintpaw replied, his eyes shining with excitement. Just then, a strange, unmistakeable scent wafted past her nose. Snowflurry opened her mouth and tasted it- there was no mistaking it. “Mintpaw, what do you scent?” she asked, although dread was pouring into her like the waterfall into a small pool she found while adventuring one day. Her apprentice’s eyes grew wide. “Dogs!” he exclaimed. “Right.” said Snowflurry, trying to keep the tremors out of her voice. “Run back to RiverClan, quick, and alert Driftstar that there are dogs nearby. Go quickly!” she ordered. She wanted to run after him, but that rabbit she caught earlier... If the dogs found it, there went her hard work. Yet, the dogs were coming in the direction the rabbit was buried. She froze as a large, black nose poked through the bush. Chapter 2 The first dog broke through, a tan-and-black monster with dripping jaws and a murderous look of hate in its eyes. The second, a black, slightly smaller one, followed soon after. Snowflurry gulped. ''Where’s RiverClan? ''she wondered desparately. She wished she could climb something, anything, but her surroundings were completely devoid of any tree, boulder, or rock to climb. The two dogs lunged at her, and Snowflurry stopped thinking and ran. She spotted something in the distance and put on a burst of speed. In no time at all, she nearly ran into the tree and thrust her claws into it, climbing with all her might. She clawed her way up and stayed close to the trunk. She eyed another tree not very far away. Would she be able to make the jump? Right then, she felt the thin, wide branch slowly tip forward. ''No, not now! ''Snowflurry though desparately, trying to get a pawhold. She felt her paws slip and plummeted. ''Am I going to die? ''she wondered, before pain shot through her body and her mind became a moonless, starless night. Chapter 3 Sun was baking Snowflurry’s pelt. She slowly opened her eyes- and they snapped open when they registered a cat standing almost over her. ”That rock must have hurt. My name’s Night. Are you ok?” he asked. “Yes, I’m fine.” she answered, getting to her paws a little bit painfully. She noticed cats milling around in the distance. “Are you a Clan?” she asked, surprised. She only knew five, but she supposed that anything was possible. “Of a sort.” Night replied mysteriously. He looked at her, and for the first time- although not the last- Snowflurry felt something flutter inside her. “Look, I need to get back to RiverClan, is it close to here?” she asked. “RiverClan? Is she a forest cat?” asked an unfamiliar tabby. Night flicked his tail but said nothing. “It’s over there, just keep traveling to that line of trees.” he said. As she trudged out, Night called out, “What’s your name?” Snowflurry looked over her shoulder. “It’s Snowflurry.” she called out, and kept traveling. Chapter 4 ”Snowflurry!“ Mintpaw bounded to her. “Everyone‘s been looking- they thought you were- they couldn’t find your scent trail- where’ve you been?” he finished. “Yes, Driftstar wants to know too.” came a voice from the top of the rock. Otterpelt arched her back and looked at them curiously. “He wants to see you in his den.” she said. Feeling a little bit nervous, Snowflurry trudged towards Driftstar’s den. It mush have rained recently there, because the ground was squishy and wet. “Ah, Snowflurry.” said Driftstar. “Your apprentice told me that there were dogs around the RiverClan camp.” She nodded. “How many were there?” inquired Driftstar. “Two.” she replied. “Mmmmm. I’ll have to increase the patrols then.” Driftstar mused to himself. “And finally, where exactly have you-“ He was cut off by a loud caterwaul from the entrance. The two ThunderClan cats broke through and rushed through Driftstar. “Please, Driftstar, do you have any catmint? Flowertail’s kits have greencough and our supply‘s ran out.” said the apprentice in a rush. Behind him, the warrior nodded approvingly. “I might.” Driftstar said. “Lemongrass!” he called. “Do you have any catmint?” A rustling sound came from the medicine cat’s den, followed by a cool, crisp scent. She emerged with a bunch, dropping it at the warrior’s paws. She nodded to the ThunderClan cats, then retreated. They thanked Driftstar profusely, then bounded out. Chapter 5 Snowflurry waited, still as a stone. Suddenly, she flashed out a paw and hooked a wriggling, silvery-blue fish on her claws. She’d been fishing all morning. Now a heap of flopping fish were beside her. She had asked Whitehail, her former mentor, to teach Mintpaw some battle moves. She said she needed time to herself, to think. She hated half-lying to him. It made her feel guilty. The thing was, she couldn‘t stop thinking about Night, the cat who seemed to lead his...group. Ever since coming back to RiverClan, he’d always been at the back of her mind. Snowflurry knew it was ridiculous to even think of him. They’d only met one time. Yet she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t deny the truth, yet her RiverClan instincts screamed not to trust him. But even they couldn’t silence the little voice whispering in her ear: ''Snowflurry, you know you love him... Chapter 6 One time! Just one time you meet a rogue or a loner and you go paws-over-tail for him! Why? Why didn’t you just go? Snowflurry shouted at herself. It didn’t make much of a difference. She was also pretty sure that her Clanmates knew she was in love with some cat, when she encountered a group of whispering apprentices who broke apart and looked pretty guilty when she asked. Suspiciously guilty when she said she heard her name. If she was really loyal to the Clan, she wouldn’t be sitting at Fourtrees waiting for Night. She didn’t know how the message got there, but she somehow knew and couldn’t explain it. It was just a quick visit. She was sure she would be back in time to join the afternoon patrol. Mintpaw was already on a hunting patrol anyway. Finally, Night melted out of the forest shadows and joined her. He was dragging a lot of prey with him, and Snowflurry’s heart leaped when she saw him. "Hi, Snowflurry.” he said cautiously. “I didn’t think you would come.” He was right about that. She had spent a half hour wrestling with the idea. “Well, I nearly didn’t.” she said. “I... well I wanted to say, if you wanted to visit my Clan... you can.” said Night in a rush. “I’ve only met you one time, just once, and you’re asking me to go visit your Clan thingy?” she asked skeptically, although to her ears it didn’t sound nearly skeptical enough. “It was just an idea...” he said. He looked so sad though... “Wait!” Snowflurry called, bounding after him. “Where is it?” She asked. Night pointed with his tail. He melted into the shadows again. Snowflurry picked up the prey he left behind and lugged it back to camp. If he’s not going to take it, I might as well. The Gathering is coming soon. ''She reasoned with herself. Chapter 7 ”What happened? Tell us!” squeaked Slatewind’s kits. Snowflurry swished her tail, and one of the kits delightedly pounced on it, trying to catch it beneath his paws. “Well...” she began teasingly. “Come on, just tell us!” squeaked Turquoisekit, the most impatient of the three. “Don’t get too excited. The Gathering was boring.” meowed a new voice. Flamepaw slid through the reeds starting to pop up, looking extremely bored with the whole thing. Snowflurry shot him a cross look. “Let’s see. Cicadastar announced that she has two new apprentices, Lilypaw and Crosspaw, Harestar didn’t really have anything to report, Fireflystar (NOT Firestar) said something about Twolegs on their territory and...” Snowflurry stopped to catch her breath. “What did Driftstar say?” asked the younger of the three, Rainkit. “Oh nothing much, just announcing Flamepaw’s, Tsetsepaw’s, and Stonepaw’s apprenticeship.” she replied. She blinked and looked up. The moon was barely visible as its white shape drew closer to a line of trees on the horizon. Trees.'' she thought. Trees, trees, trees. Is that where Night pointed? Should I stay loyal to my Clan, or should I visit Night? Chapter 8 ”''RiverClan, attack!”'' Immediately the sunny air was filled with sounds of fighting. Cats yowled as they were clawed, or dumped into the freezing leaf-bare water. Snowflurry clawed another ThunderClan cat’s ears until they were raw, torn, and bloodied, but her eye was still smarting with the pain the warrior had inflicted on it. The other cat pounced on her, spitting, and she let herself go limp. For a second. When she felt the warrior’s claws relax, she surged upwards and they slid into the river. A bit puzzled, she looked at her claws. She must have gotten much stronger. Maybe it was because she had been visiting Night lately, but she didn’t really know. She sank her teeth into another cat‘s scruff and pulled him off Mintpaw; the apprentice flashed her a grateful look and ran off. Snowflurry let go, but not before shredding his pelt. He ran off yowling to a young she-cat, who had several herbs spread before her paws. She furiously launched herself into the fray, leaving long claw marks down a ThunderClan’s apprentice’s underbelly. For a moment she allowed herself to lick her wounds; then Harestar gave the order to retreat. “Sunningrocks won’t be yours for long!” he hissed as he and his Clan slid into the forest. Chapter 9 ”Speckledpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Snowflurry watched, interest in her eyes. Her warrior ceremony was nothing like this. She had had the misfortune to earn her warrior name just before a huge battle, which meant just a bunch of hastily said lines and equally hasty cheering. Speckledpaw‘s and Flamepaw’s ceremony was nothing like hers. ”I do, Driftstar.” said Speckledpaw determinedly, a fire seeming to burn inside her eyes. ”Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Speckledpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Speckledhawk. StarClan honors your courage, honor, and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.” Driftstar wisely waited for the cheering to die down before calling Flamepaw. ”Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Snowflurry wasn’t the biggest fan of Flamepaw. ”Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flameflight. StarClan honors your great courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.” She joined in with the cheering, although she didn’t cheer very enthusiastically about Flameflight. She walked over to congratulate Speckledhawk and Flameflight, pushing her worries to the back of her mind. Chapter 10 Snowflurry’s paws made no noise as she slipped between the reeds. She had discovered this spot not too long ago, on a hunting patrol. Night didn’t move, but she knew he was there, watching her with his blue eyes. She sat beside him, looking at the full moon casting silver shadows on every surface. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to hide her secret forever. She knew that Driftstar would find out, and thousands of accusations will pour out like a rushing waterfall. She would be shamed for the rest of her life, hated by all the Clan if she didn’t leave. And even moons later, she would still get the odd glance, the queen reluctant to let Snowflurry near her precious kits. She would never be viewed the same. And honestly, right now she couldn’t have cared less. Epilogue Blizzardwing sighed. Flickerstar was right, and he should have expected no less. “I hope Driftstar knows what to do.” he murmured. Flickerstar sat bolt upright, his sun yellow eyes blazing fiercely. “Driftsong was a fine and experienced warrior, and I could have chosen no better.” he meowed, with an edge behind his voice. Before Blizzardwing could apologize, Flickerstar went on. “Snowflurry could be the least of our problems. Strange cats from a dark and shadowy forest will come, hissing their lies and spreading discord. And I fear that Snowflurry will not be the only cat to question her loyalty.” ''To be continued... ''Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Complete) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Super Editions